This invention relates to a digital video record and/or replay helical scan system wherein each frame or field is recorded on a set of multiple tape tracks. During a search mode of such systems, the recorded medium is replayed from the sequential multiple track sets and each frame or field is reconstructed from information recorded for many frames or fields. Tape speed during search modes can vary anywhere from normal replay speed to many times normal replay speed in both the forward and reverse direction. Although conventional techniques are known for operating in a search mode, difficulties are encountered with these techniques for two reasons. First, when the tape varies from normal replay speed, the timing necessary to reorganize information picked up from sequential sets of multiple tracks into a recognizable signal, is very complex. Second, it is desirable to only pickup information from less than the full number of tracks in each multiple set such as one track, so that the mechanical and electronic aspects of the record and/or replay system may be simplified.